


Blood Ties

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: Sometimes Sinar takes a break from the bloodshed. And sometimes that break involves an old Werewolf for Company.





	Blood Ties

Sinar liked heading off to Transylvania.  
Well, maybe ‘Liked’ wasn’t the best word. But out of all his assignment, it felt the most… attuned to him. Being trained as a soldier for the Templars from a young age, both military tactics and hunting monsters were a specialty, so this being combined with the Vampire Army made things feel… familiar. Like he was made for this. There were also a lot of likeminded people. Iorgu, who fancied himself a hunter and had the same glint in his eyes people said he possessed. Hasdatean the Vampire Soldier who defected out of pure disgust for what his brethren had become. Something he wished he could do sometimes…  
Then there was Traian. The Old Werewolf with a wisdom that could only be gained by a Life filled with bloodshed. And despite their… differences in allegiance, Sinar felt at ease with him.  
“I’m still surprised you let me anywhere near you.” Sinar said, taking another swig from his flask as he sat on a piece of rock next to the tall wolf. “If not for the fact that I’m a Templar, then at least for the fact I’m a lot like the vampires around here…”  
“You have more in common with us wolves then you realize.” Traian said. “Even your smell.”  
“The Honey smell?” Sinar asked. He still found that weird. It made him feel somewhat… sticky.  
“No. There’s something else.” Traian said, before inching just a bit too close to him for an extra sniff as Sinar backed away. “Something far older. Something that binds your blood.”  
“You actually can smell that?” Sinar asked. He knew what Traian was talking about. The Blood Oath that had been with his family for generations… “Is it a bad smell? Like, I don’t want to reek of… old… binding… stuff.”  
“It wouldn’t register to the average human.” Traian said, backing away again. “Maybe a hint of copper.”  
“That’s a relief…” Sinar said.  
“Though I do wonder how this came to be…”  
“No clue. It’s been like this for bloody ages.” Sinar said. “Whoever truly knows… Has been dead for centuries.” He took another gulp. “And we’re left with the fallout.”  
“Maybe not for long. The smell of the Honeyed Tree is overtaking it more and more as time passes.” Traian said.  
“I guess even the most potent blood thins after enough time…” Sinar said, looking up at the sky. “I just hope I live to see that happen…”


End file.
